Rivals for Christmas
by manda3575
Summary: A pair of rivals or should i say lovers will have their first christmas together. Will it be love at first sight ? will usui still be the bold one or will misaki be the one who makes the first move?I'm no good at summaries, forgive me! My first fan fic . Hope you enjoy ! Reviews are much appreciated .Ratings may change. I tweaked the 3 previous chapters, so please read them again
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Christmas is on it's way. Misaki was sitting in her office like every other year. Christmas carols were the closest to Christmas she'll have,she thought, the carols were playing in the background , she though back about the year and all the people that surrounded her life . She has everything , she has her dream house ,her dream job ,all that she could have ever asked for, but the only people that surrounded her were her loyal employees, how depressed she felt. Her mother and her sister were celebrating Christmas together at home and having a jolly good time. But poor Misaki had no choice but to stay in the office and work all through Christmas , even if she wanted to leave she couldn't because just thinking about her workload the next day would give her heart palpitation.

Misaki Ayuzawa couldn't cook to save her life in times of crisis and ironically, she owns a successful chain of restaurants. Her success was all due to her hardwork and raw talent. Since birth she had always had a distinct pallet, that could tell the slightest flaw in a dish, she had always thought it was nothing special but one of her friends- Sakura introduced Misaki to her father's old time friend- that was the CEO of a major food magazine, that magazine was widely known all around the world. After graduating high school, Misaki enrolled into University and majored in business, during that time Sakura begged to spare a faction of a page in the magazine for Misaki to write an article, Sakura was granted her desire.

Straight away Misaki got to work on that article, she knew this was an one life time opportunity for her to be next day, her article was publish and immediately it was a big hit. After that day, Misaki was one of the most well-known food critics in the food industry, she had gained so much publicity that she decided to open her very own restaurant. The day of her first restaurant's grand opening was the proudest occasion of her life so far, even on the first day there was already a long queue waiting for the restaurant to open, there were so many customer's that Misaki had to lend a helping hand to the waiters.

From that day, her business grew,  
all her rivals in the food industry stood no chance against her, except for one - Usui Takumi's company . They have never met face to face before and they were most likely never planning to , in their minds seeing their rival is like rubbing salt on a wound , it burns too much to see the other's success. They would sometimes see each other on the news or even read about the other in magazines.  
Misaki is twenty-three, she despises of men, all of them. She thought of them as untrustable monster's , this was all because of her father that abandoned his family and disappeared out of their lives.  
But in a twist of events, faith will take it's toll on them, _**everything they knew, all the hate, it shall all change.**_

One month earlier,  
But one day , Usui decided to disguise himself and go to one of the many restaurants that Misaki owned and test the quality of food that is served there . He changed out of his suit and threw on a pair of dark blue jeans ,a plain T-shirt and a pair of glasses. Instead of driving his big fancy car there and make people even more suspicious of him , he decided to walk . On the way there , every girl he passed on the way stopped and stared at his dashing looks(even i would! ) , some even flirted with him but he just ignored everyone and carried on walking.

When he reached the entrance , he was greeted and seated . He was having a peek the menu and trying to come up with some ideas to improve his company that he didn't realize Misaki was across the room with some employees and lecturing them on how they should be more hardworking and make customers feel more comfortable here .Usui just stared at her for awhile , it's the first time he saw her with his own two eyes. Just when he was staring , Misaki suddenly turned to him and glared at him, mesmerized by his piercing green eyes ,her heart skipped a beat or maybe even two . But she didn't even realize who he was and she was even unknowingly smiling at him . He too was engulfed with her sparkling honey amber eyes and her beautiful smile that could light up the world instantly , you could literally see sparks fly between those two, Usui even felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine.

Just then Usui remembered that he wasn't supposed to be noticed , he quickly turned his gaze back down to the menu ,he peeked above his menu just in the nick of time , because Misaki was heading his way .So he quickly got up, put some money on the table (he was paying for his tea) and ran out of the restaurant and went down the street to hide , he sighed in relief , leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath .Even though Misaki was his rival , he couldn't not remember that smile she had , that smile, just thinking about it got his heart all fluttered up , you could hear the sound of his heart beat from a mile away, BA-DUM,BA-DUM . He too , began to turn the slightest unnoticeable pink.

Misaki stood frozen before the blond's table, where he was sitting just a minute ago. Misaki was stunned not being able to understand what had just happened . She had just wanted to go over and take his order but then he suddenly ran off , it left her great shock . All day, she kept thinking about his emerald eyes , the ones that had a mysterious effect on her heart , making it beat ever so faster , making it thump ever so loud and making it melt only for him .

After thinking about him for awhile , she said to herself softly : Where have i seen him before ? He seems so familiar .Come to think of it , he looks like ...*GASP*!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:  
Thank you so much for reading my fanfic :D ! i'm so glad that there are actually people who will read my work , much appreciated . I would also love to thank ChaCha-ness (yea i guess she is a bit old but i don't she could be that successful in a blink of eye ), amuletspade2001 and tangerin-sama for reviewing my chapter! My first 3 reviews :') , i was literally jumping for joy when i saw your reviews , you guys totally made my day . Before i forget , i do not own maid sama , only the plot .

**Chapter 2 **

**Flashback**  
All day, she kept thinking about his emerald eyes , the ones that had a mysterious effect on her heart , making it beat ever so faster , making it thump ever so loud and making it melt only for him .  
After thinking about him for awhile , she said to herself softly : Where have i seen him before ? He seems so familiar .Come to think of it , he looks like ...*GASP*!

**End flashback**

"Could it be him ?" Misaki said with disbelief . "Pftt , what the hell am i thinking ? Why would he come to my restaurants ? I guess it wasn't him , maybe someone that looks like him possibly." Misaki scratched the back of her head in disbelief and went back to lecturing her employees , the fear in the employees eyes grew as they saw the **demon** in their boss , the one everyone knew. Typical Misaki . But only few knew that she had a soft side to her , the side hidden away ever since her father left .The angel inside her always kept her guard up, keeping her safe from men. All these year ,her guard has been up , could there be anyone who can breakthrough to Misaki , i wonder.

Misaki and Usui haven't seen each other for some time now , but on a cold winter morning ,about three and a half weeks till Christmas it changes for them . "But , mom why do I have to do all the Christmas shopping ? Can't Suzuna help ? Urghh fine ." Misaki pouted . She was doing the Christmas shopping this year , the toughest thing to do when she's usually busy all day , she was freaking out so much about what to get everyone that she didn't realise that the ground beneath her was very slippery and her high heels were no help to her now , in an instance she lost her balance and fell backwards .Just then Usui was heading out to buy some presents of his own for his family too , even though he disliked his family , he would still thoughtfully buy presents for them .A few meters infront of him stood a girl with a petite figure and shoulder-length raven coloured hair .When he saw her slip and was falling to the ground ,he_ quickly sprint_ towards her and slid underneath her . They both ended up on the ground together ,** with misaki on usui's lap .**

Misaki was wondering why she hadn't felt any pain yet , then she saw a foot on either side of her feet .She was in lucky that someone had saved her from this maybe fatal accident , she just sat there not knowing what to do . Behind her , Usui got up quickly and pat the snow of his pants , the back of his pants was also wet because of the ice and snow on the floor , "**geez , now my pants are wet damn it. Looks like I had soiled my pants ,how embarrassing** . "He thought to himself while blushing the slightest pink , but he was more concerned about the girl more than his ass. He quickly went in front of the girl and offered a hand to help her up . "_should I accept his help ?_" misaki thought carefully without looking up at him. Misaki being stubborn and all refused his help and tried to get up herself but she had only ended up falling back down to the ground.

Usui chuckled seeing how stubborn she was and he too was getting a bit impatient himself , so he carefully took both of her arms and help pulled her up to her feet ,she was still looking down and a bit unsteady but usui hadn't let go of her yet in case she falls again .Misaki was finally stabilized ,her face was blushing at the fact a man had been there all this time helping her , she had just remembered that she hadn't apologized yet. **"T-t-t-than-k-k …you..."** Misaki said in a extremely delicate hush tone . "That …Voice"he said .Usui's emerald green eyes widen realizing that the girl standing in front of him was none other than Misaki Ayuzawa , the girl he saw the other day,** nobody could have forgotten her even if they tried**! Those unforgettable sparkling honey-amber eyes and her gorgeous smile he saw that day ,they were replaying in his head . Misaki had gathered all her courage and tilted her head slightly upwards ,just to get a glimpse of the man's face , immediately her cheeks originally from a light rosey pink turned to a** bright red** , staring into his perfect green eyes ,she knew that it was him .

At that moment, she was too focused on him, his eyes drew her closer like it was a trap, only he was able to make her heart beat faster, forgetting the fact they were even rivals. just when she was going to take a step towards him , her shoe got caught on a plastic bag that was on the floor and _**"AHHHHHH!"**_

It's quite a short chapter . Next Chapter will be more interesting (i'm spoiling it aren't i) and it'll be coming soon :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note :**  
Hi everyone , how have you guys been? I've been so excited recently cause of all your lovely reviews that i've been trying to write a chapter a day. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's going to be a longer one. :3**  
to that anonymous reader :Thank you so much ! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Flashback  
At that moment, she was too focused on him , only he was able to make her heart beat faster, forgetting the fact they were even rivals and just when she was going to take a step towards him , her shoe got caught on a plastic bag that was on the floor and "AHHHHHH!"**  
**End flashback  
**

**Chapter 3 **

Misaki slipped on the bag and fell forward into Usui's arms. She's such a clumsy girl. There wasn't enough time for Usui to react, so he too was pushed down to the ground by misaki . They both laid on the floor in silence, Misaki on top of usui. Their eyes widen, staring at each other, their lips only millimetres apart from touching and also being able to feel one another's racing heartbeat only complex the current situation even more. Misaki stood up quickly when she noticed that there were people around staring closely at them, she then offered a hand to Usui , which he kindly refused and stood up by himself . "Umm.. sor-r-r-ry for c-causing you tro-uuble" Misaki said embarrassingly. Usui chuckled . "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" yelled Misaki , she covered her mouth with the palms of her hand realizing she shouted a little too loud.

"Oops sorry. Well i'm going to get going first then, bye" Misaki said. She spewed this line so fast you can hardly understand it and right after that she quickly sprinted away, leaving Usui there without a clue. Usui thought to himself: "What the hell did she just say? I couldn't understand a word. And why is going away? Damn she's** pretty** for a rival, maybe i should go after her..." Usui ran with his lightning speed and caught up with her in no time, he grabbed her arm. Misaki turned around to see him grabbing her arm, he was panting heavily and was trying to catch his breath. Misaki was just about to say something when Usui raised his hand to silence her , he took a deep breath, stood up straight and said to her : "Go for lunch with me"  
Misaki panicked and said "Em , i have work to do now , i can't-t-t"  
"Skipping lunch isn't good for you and beside i know you're lying. Tsk, tsk you're such a horrible liar" Usui said with a grin on his face.  
"How would you know what's good for me? And anyways i'm not hungry, go by yourself" said misaki.

At the worst possible timing Misaki's stomach let out a growl that Usui heard so clearly.  
"I guess your stomach disagrees with you then" he stated while letting out a small laugh.  
"Let's go then" he said , not even waiting for Misaki's reply , he dragged her to a fancy little restaurant nearby ,Misaki didn't bother struggling because for starters she was so embarrassed about the accident earlier and also because she was starving since she didn't have breakfast.

"Table for two please" said usui to the waiter, "This way please" the waiter replied with a monotone waiter led them to a table in the corner and passed them the menu, "Today's special is filet mignon and chicken cordon blue" the waiter suggested.(Sorry i couldn't think of any other dishes :0 )

"Well then, one of each please" usui said, looking at misaki for her approval, she nodded in return.  
"A very good choice sir" "What beverage would sir and madam like?" the waiter said formally.  
"Coffee please" said both misaki and usui at the same time, they were extremely surprised that had just happened.  
"Very well then" the waiter chuckled softly and walked away.

The two awkwardly sat there for a while until Usui said: "We didn't get introduce ourselves just now. I'm Takumi Usui as you may know." He held his hand out for a handshake, "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa , i have heard much about you but even more about your company's success" replied Misaki sarcastically and shook his hand. Usui gripped her hand tightly, not letting her take her hand back so quickly and kissed it, "Miss ayuzawa has a great sense of humour, if i may so say myself and may i call you, Misaki instead?" usui said with a big smile on his face. Misaki's face instantly turned bright red when Usui kissed her hand, she immediately yanked her hand back and tried so hard to control herself from blushing even harder for her rival to see. Looking outside the window, she replied: "Yes you may. And never do that again Mister..." before she had finished her sentence, usui said: "There is no need to call me so formally, Usui or even Takumi is just fine ."  
"Does she think of me as a rival ? Even if i took her out for lunch? Urghh , women are so weird" Usui thought.

"Well then Usui , never kiss my hand again." She said with venom in her voice.  
"That pervert" she mumbled softly.  
"Oh well, maybe i'll just have to kiss you somewhere else then. Am I right **Misaki**?" Usui said daringly while giving Misaki one of his_** winks**_ , the wink that can make anyone fall for him instantly, but it seemed to have the opposite effect of Misaki.

"YOU P..." She said loudly,she looked like she was going to punch him but she had gotten interrupted by the waiter, "Your food sir, madam."  
"What were you going to say Misaki?" Usui smirked.  
"Nothing..." Misaki replied in annoyance.

After their meal, Usui stood up and pull Misaki's chair back and held her hand to help get up, "I'm not your rival anymore, you mean alot to me now, be my friend" Misaki was controlling herself from blushing, she didn't want to answer this question this soon and when they were just planning to leave , Misaki turned and saw someone familiar at the corner of her eye , it was her little sister – Suzuna. Suzuna was about to enter the restaurant, thankfully not noticing her sister. "**OH CRAP**" Misaki said to Usui. Usui worriedly asked: "What's wrong?"  
"My-my sister is there" she pointed to Suzuna, hoping she wouldn't see her.  
"**Shit!** She'll see me any minute now if i don't do something and i'm with a guy but not any guy, it's TAKUMI USUI, my rival for god's sake, there isn't enough time to run and i can't get caught! " Misaki panicked.  
"Eh isn't that **oone-chan**?" Suzuna said fairly loudly. Suzuna was a few tables away.  
"_Sorry_" Misaki said to Usui.

Just then Misaki did the unexpected without even thinking about the consequences of her actions, she looped her arms around his neck that shocked him but still made him bend down a little and she stood on her tiptoes and pulled him closer , he came closer , so close that their lips were almost touching , then...she **stopped**. Leaving the _smallest gap _between them, so it would look like they were kissing without actually doing anything. Misaki thought "Suzuna will never think it was me because there is no way i would ..."

Suddenly, Usui put his hand behind Misaki's head and **CRASHED **his lips into hers, that made Misaki's eye **widen** and **stared **at him in total **shock**, even though she was shocked at what he did, but unknowingly**, she still kissed him back , passionately !**

Oooooooooh ... (what happens next ?!)

Chapter 3 completed :D  
Hope you liked it ! and also i'll like to thank my friend tse yenn how helped me out with this chapter.  
Like always, please favourite, follow and review !  
Chapter 4 will be out either tomorrow or day after , please be patient (: Love you guys !


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note :****  
**Hello to all my lovely readers ! i hope that you have enjoyed my last chapter and will continue to support my future chapters :3 Thank you for all your comments, they really help me continue writing and boost my sprit :D  
If you have ANY suggestion what so ever please leave a review saying what you would like me to improve(i'll try my best to) or some words of encouragement would be nice too *wink*

**Flashback ****  
**Suddenly, Usui put his hand behind Misaki's head and **CRASHED**his lips into hers, that made Misaki's eye **widen** and **stared**at him in total **shock**, even though she was shocked at what he did, but unknowingly**, she still kissed him back , passionately !  
-End-****  
**

**Chapter 4 – Just Face It  
**  
Suzuna fell for their little act and continued walking to her table, not knowing that actually it indeed was her sister there kissing a man that she herself had only just acquainted.  
"She really looked like onee-chan though, but onee-chan would never go out with a guy, let alone kiss one." Said Suzuna, rubbing the back of her neck while letting out a sigh.  
"Maybe i should ask mother to set her up on some blind dates?" Suzuna had a very cheeky smile creeping onto her face.

Sadly the kiss didn't last long, before you knew it, Misaki had already bolted out of the restaurant quietly. Noticing the ground was slippery, she watched her footing to avoid falling down and completely embarrassing herself again as she sprinted to a nearby alley, where she figured Usui couldn't find her.

But being the extreme stalker he is, he sniffed her out almost immediately. "Compared to all the other women i've seen, she by far the most interesting, she's a genuine keeper."

Even though he'd found her, he just leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets and waited around the corner, he decided to give her some personal space since he had gone out of line and suddenly kissed her just now and it would probably make her more upset if she saw his face this soon.

While Usui was standing there, not certain on what to do next, he was stunned at what he'd heard:  
"I HATE MEN, THEY CAN'T BE TRUSTED. WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME? AND WHY DID I EVEN KISS HIM BACK?! HOW COULD I LOSE MY FIRST KISS TO A PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN LIKE HIM and why does my heart go insane when he's close, why does my body want his touch that badly?" She admitted while basically yanking her hair from her scalp and bashing her head against the wall, she had no idea Usui was there, listening to every word she had to say.  
"I may not know your whole story but if there's one thing i am certain of it would be that i know exactly how you feel because i feel the same way when i'm with you..." Usui murmured while running his finger through his blonde locks, confused.  
"Why ... why...why?" Misaki questioned her sanity repeatedly, her knees slowly giving way to gravity as her back slid down the wall she was leaning against. She curled herself up, hugging her knees like a small child would and rested her forehead on them while letting out a weary sigh.

"Lady, are you alright?" questioned a worried young boy standing in front of her, the boy looked approximately 8 years old. The young boy had just ran an errand for his mother and on his way home he saw Misaki in the alley, she was on the verge of crying.  
"I wonder what happened to this lady?" The boy looked Misaki, thinking that she was in pain and therefore going to cry but there were no wounds or bruises to be found, the boy scratched the back of his head, he was curious to why she was acting in that manner.

"Am i hallucinating? Or is it just a big coincidence?" Misaki blinked several times, looking around as if she was disoriented.  
What are the odds of the young boy to have the same spiky blonde hair as Usui to appear right in front of her own two eyes, but what had stunned her more than that was he even had the same pair of very mysterious, piercing, yet innocently gorgeous emerald green eyes that were similar to Usui's.

For a moment, Misaki was engulfed by his enchanting green eyes, the eyes that made her first impression on Usui,_ unforgettable_ but soon after she snapped back into reality and saw the boy there staring straight into her eyes.  
"Hmm? Sorry? Ahhh yea, I'm alright. Thanks for asking" she replied giving him a faint smile while her tears were threatening to fall.  
"Why does this boy keep reminding me of him, I'm so confused and mad, God, i have to stop thinking about him before i ..." she couldn't hold it any longer, tears started falling from the outer corner of her eyes, all the way down pass her rosey-pink cheeks and landing on the palms of the her hands, "cry" she mumbled while using her hands to wipe away her tears.

The young boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Misaki, "There you go lady, for you, so cheer up okay?" the boy said in a cute high-pitched voice along with a wide smile on his face.  
"Thank you. Now, you should head on home before your parents get worried about you and we wouldn't want that would we?" Misaki said in a warm motherly voice. The boy nodded his head and skipped away happily.  
Misaki was trying to wipe her tears but it was almost impossible because it was like a never ending stream of tears gushing down the side of her face. "I'm going to be a victim of love, aren't I?" she questioned the cat that was walking pass her. "Meow" the cat replied. "So is that a yes or no, Damn it!" She threw an empty bottle that was next to her at the innocent cat and scolded even scolded it. "Damn cat." She grumbled.  
Usui had been standing there observing her, restricting himself from reaching out to her but he just couldn't hold back anymore, he walked around the corner and squatted down in front of her. "God, she's so cute even if she's crying" He thought while his heart thumped loudly.  
Just then, he put one of his hands on her face and using his thumb he wiped away her tears, with the other hand, he made Misaki lean on his shoulder and patted the top of Misaki's head, "I'm sorry about just now, i just couldn't resist. You know, you left quiet an impact on me already, you've stolen my heart, my dear Misaki." Usui said to Misaki. Misaki jerked her head up when she heard his confession to her, "Who do you think you're calling dear?!" she exclaimed,"I absolutely can't like him. He's my rival. How if he's just using me?" She kept reminding herself. The warmth of his hand, the feelings he had for her and most of all - HIM was what she wanted but couldn't have because there was no trust and every type of relationship is build on trust. "Don't touch me!" she barked, trying to sound as furious as possible so he wouldn't follow her as she ran out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, trying to get away from him. It was fate that had brought them together and fate wasn't about to let Misaki back down so easily.

All of a sudden, the heel of her right shoe snapped off, causing a loud "snap" sound to travel through the air and Misaki to once again fall down onto the ground, embarrassingly. The difference between this time and last was that Usui wasn't there to save her before she fell, "Ouch!" she moaned while grabbing her ankle, she had sprained her ankle. Usui came running behind her, he heard the loud sound from the alleyway and was worried that something might have happened to her. "That girl fell down again didn't she?" said Usui, "I knew it." He squatted down and chuckled at Misaki.  
"Leave me alone. I don't need your help, especially if you're going to laugh at me." Said Misaki fiercely. "Now, now, i won't laugh at you. Of course you need help and if you don't mind me asking, _**why don't you trust me**_? "Usui shoot her a serious glare. Misaki clenched her fist into a ball and swung it at him. With his quick reflexes, he dodged he punch without any hardship, as expected from Usui.  
"Because men cannot be trusted!" Misaki said angrily.  
"I don't know why you hate men so much but what i do know is that, not all men are the same." Usui said with serious face.  
" If you were in my shoes, i bet you'll hate men as much as i do." Misaki blabbered.  
Usui picked up her ankle when she wasn't paying attention and bent it a little, "Ahhhh! Stop it! It hurts you perverted outer-space alien!" Misaki shouted.  
"Looks like you only sprained your ankle. Be thankful."  
"Phew~"  
"And i see i've already gotten a nickname, that's not fair, i should give you a nickname too, right _Misa-chan_?" He had the smile of a Cheshire cat on his face when he said that.  
Misaki's face blushed bright red. "You are NOT to call me that! You perverted outer-space alien."  
"Anyways _Misa-chan_, looks like you can't walk to the hospital because you've sprained your ankle, so i guess i'll have to just ..." Usui took one of Misaki's arms and swung it around his neck, he put one of his arms behind her back and another behind her knees and lifted her off the ground, bridal style and started walking to the hospital down the road. The hospital is so close that there's no point in taking the car there.  
"HEY! Let me down!"  
"No can do, Misa-chan"  
"Where are we going, baka Usui?"  
"To the hospital nearby"  
"But it's just a sprained ankle?" Said Misaki in an curious voice.  
"Well, you've had a hectic day today, so i'll ask the doctor to keep you overnight there for you to rest." Said Usui.  
"Thanks, for everything." Misaki blushed.  
"Misa-chan is blushing~!"  
"I am not you pervert"  
"So Misa-chan, are you doing anything tomorrow?"  
"No, wait i was supposed to do Christmas shopping today but in my current condition i can't, so i'll just have do it tomorrow then."  
"Oh really? I was too was going to go shopping for presents but i ended up taking care of this hurt lonely "puppy" in my arms now." Usui looked down at Misaki, making her the puppy.  
"Pervert." She smacked the back of his head.  
"Ahahaha" They both laughed happily together.

When they reached the hospital, Usui sat Misaki on a wheelchair and wheeled her to reception and he also convinced the nurses that Misaki's injuries were more serious but the thing he didn't realize was that the nurses were just trying to flirt with him, "He's so dumbfounded sometimes." Misaki rolled her eyes. Misaki was moved into a private room on the 6th floor while in the lift,  
Misaki asked: "I guess every girl in town must be falling head over heels for you and your money."  
"Maybe, but I'm only interested in one and i've already got her wrapped around my pinky" He said when the lift doors opened, distracting Misaki from asking him who the girl was.

In the room, "You really don't have to help me up, you know?" Misaki said, "But I can't bear seeing you walk when you're hurt, it's too painful for my eyes to watch." Usui exaggerated and lifted her onto the bed, while being lifted Misaki couldn't help herself from looking at his face that came dangerously close to male perfection. The doctor had ruined Misaki and Usui's alone time when he came in and inspected Misaki's legs for any other problems. "Miss Ayuzawa, you're blood test came back all normal but you've sprain your ankle pretty badly so I hope you can stay overnight and not move to prevent swelling. That's all for now, please rest." The doctor didn't even crack a smile, the barest flicker even.  
"Arigatō" Misaki and Usui both bowed slightly and said.  
"And one more thing Miss Ayuzawa, i have already informed your family members that you are in the hospital and they are on their way now to visit you." The doctor said and left the room.  
"I'm sure your busy with work and all right? You should go on home, you've already done and cared for me so much today...thanks." said Misaki.  
"It was no problem, anything for you and you should rest too Misa-chan, I'll show myself out so don't worry and just fall asleep." Usui assured, he made her lay back down on the bed, tucked her in her blanket and kissed Misaki's forehead.  
"What do you think you just did?" Misaki glared at him.  
"Noooooothing" He grinned. "See ya, Misa-chan~!"  
"That idiot" she mumbled.  
Usui smile and walked to the door, before opening the door he said: "Tomorrow at 1.30p.m meet me in front of the cafe we had lunch at just now, we're going somewhere so don't be let or i'll punish you."  
"Is it a date or just our Christmas shopping?" Misaki asked.  
"You decide, Misa-chan." Usui replied.

He turned the knob on the door and opened it, only to find 2 women standing across him, instantly he knew who there were, judging by one of their age, the elder woman must have been Misaki's mother and the other was no other than Misaki's younger sister-Suzuna that Usui saw at the cafe just now. Usui was praying that Suzuna wouldn't recognize him, Misaki was gripping on her bed sheet while having a panic-induced adrenaline rush but unfortunately Suzuna did recognize him.  
"Eh , aren't you the guy at the cafe earlier?" Suzuna pointed at Usui. Then and there, both Misaki and Usui's heart dropped when they heard Suzuna's claim.

End of chapter 4 :D (i rewrote some parts of the previous chapters, especially chapter 1 so please read them again, only if you want to.)  
i'm sorry i hadn't updated earlier but as you may have noticed, this chapter is longer (:  
Well, that wasn't even a valid reason but anyways please favourite, follow and review!  
over and out! *wink*


	5. Help!

**A/N: **Hey guys, I know i haven't been updating and it's cause i'm thinking of maybe stopping this story and maybe start again, making it more interesting maybe ?  
I need to know your opinion on this . So please tell me.  
Whether you want me to continue this current FF or start another one instead ?

And i have wrote another story on Quotev, you can view it at 26545748

-Manda-


End file.
